1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lampholders, and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lampholder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact fluorescent lamps (CFL's) are physically smaller versions of standard fluorescent lamps. They typically consume between 5 to 40 watts, and have a brightness and color rendition that is comparable to incandescent lights of greater wattage. Unlike standard fluorescent lamps, some compact fluorescent lamps can directly replace standard incandescent bulbs.
CFL's work similar to standard fluorescent lamps. A gas-filled tube and a magnetic or electronic ballast make up the two major parts of CFL's. The gas in the tube glows with ultraviolet light when electricity from the ballast flows through it, which in turn, excites a white phosphor coating on the inside of the tube, thereby emitting visible light throughout the surface of the tube. By bending the glass tube back on itself lamp manufacturers have succeeded in making CFL's relatively compact. Incandescent lamps work differently. Much of the electricity used by the incandescent lamp heats a tungsten filament until it glows white hot. As a result, incandescent lamps generate far more heat than a fluorescent light for a given wattage.
Compact fluorescent lamps are much shorter and shallower than conventional tubular fluorescent lamps, whether operated with conventional controls or electronic controls. CFL's open up new possibilities for economical energy-saving light in smaller and more elegant luminaires. Despite having virtually the same high luminous flux and the same power consumption as tubular fluorescent lamps, CFL's are less than half as long and more compact than cylindrical and ring-type lamps.
Typical compact fluorescent lamps are either pin-based (they plug into a lampholder) or they are medium screw-based (they screw into a socket the same as common incandescent bulbs). Pin-based compact fluorescent bulbs can include an abbreviated base designation according to the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). An ANSI G24 abbreviated base designation can be used to identify, for example, lamps that are 26 watt, quad tube and 2 or 4 pin base. Another example of a lamp with a G24 base is a 32 watt triple tube with a 4 pin base, although these examples are not exclusive.
G24 lamps plug into a lampholder which is typically provided electrical input from a ballast or other source of electrical power. A typical lampholder provides mechanical support for the lamp, electrical connection for the lamp via pin receptacles, terminal ports electrically connected to the pin receptacles and accepting wire connection from the ballast, and four screw holes for lampholder mounting. A 4 pin lampholder can include rejection features which prevents the incorrect insertion of a 2 pin lamp.
The terminal ports accept the stripped end of a wire. Such electrical connection can be time consuming, tedious and can require a skilled technician, such as an electrician, to complete. Further, screw holes for lampholder mounting, and the corresponding fasteners, can be time consuming when assembling or disassembling a G24 lampholder.
What is needed in the art is a lampholder which provides reliable and easy electrical connection to electrical input and mechanical connection.